The Locket
by xxhaloxxhortorixx
Summary: what would you do if you lost all your memories? Xiao finds herself a maid serving a scandalous royal family, she has no reconciliation of how she got there or who she was before only that she dreams black hair and fire, curious as she is, finding out who she is may mean leaving the prince she fell in love with. AU, Not historically accurate at all. just a bit of fun.


A/N: its been a while since I've written anything I wanted too a lot but Its been crazy. I am going to start writing "heroes" again but in the meantime I've started this little story that i hope youll enjoy. Read and review please.

Long , silken jet-black hair that is soft to the touch and smells of beautiful aromatic things. I want to run my hands threw it and watch as the moon fights to shines above but never penetrates the outer shield. I see my hand reach out but miss and then reach out again getting closer each time. As I reach out a final time the moon beams turn to flames which lap themselves around me but never leave a burn. I feel my body get thrown forward before it all turns black, that's when he arrives. Hair as blond as though it had been bleached by the very sun itself, he takes me in his strong arms and holds me there for a while whispering things I cant hear then he kisses me and lays me on silk. His lips trail down the nape of my neck is hot breath leaving shivers as they go, parting to graze his tongue ever so slightly just enough to tantalize me. His unblemished hand strokes my face with a unmatched delicacy before it makes its journey down towards my small breasts and lingers there for a second, Always the tease. He whispers my name again as his hand go lower, my eyes close as his hands reach their destination and take in a harsh inhale of air as my eyes fling open and I find myself in the tiny maids quaters disappointed, damp and ashamedly a little beyond disappointed.

The day starts like any other, the day maids wake up before the sun and I drag a comb through my brown hair, most maids don't bother and just throw there hair up into a high bun but I saved up my pay and I like having my hair down to my back, it isn't against the rules. carefully I slip on my gold chained locket and took it away so its hidden, then I splash my face with some water I save from my breakfast and attend the head maids room were she'll tell me what I'm to do first. By now the royal family will be eating there food so usually we maids can be in and out of there rooms without a fuss. Arranging pillows so they're fluffy, drawing a bath, combing the young princess hair and sorting out flowers that's what most of my days consist of. I really don't mind all to much, I just wish I could take a bath more often - Not everyday or anything but maybe twice a week. I rise before the sun and go to sleep way after the moon and every so often I get a day off so's I don't burn out. Life is simple.

"Ah Xiao, today you'll be attending to the second" I shuffle uncomfortably on the spot but nod and leave the room.; By that she means the second born prince? Why him? Its not like I don't like him or anything because I really do but I haven't been around him for more than a couple of minutes in over a week and my constant dreams haven't helped either. Those dreams of his lips on mine among other things... that are making being around him difficult.

I'm thankful to see other maids in the room cleaning already as I enter. I don't talk to these maids much but I know they're the hard working kind so I just head on over to the bed and begin to change the sheets. I blush a little, they are still warm and smell like him. I allow myself a tiny smile, but stop as the image of me underneath him leeks into my brain, as I finish rearranging the pillows.

I can hear the maids gossiping away about the eldest princess and her "secret" meetings with the kings head knight. Honestly, there is nothing we maids don't know or won't find out about and considering there royals lives are better than any play we tend to linger in places. From what the maids say apparently the eldest and easily the most snobbish of the princess' has been having "rendezvous" with a handful of different men including the Kings head Knight, who by the way is old enough to be her father, a young squire and even her mothers "secret" lover. Which I do not think the mean hag is aware of. Ooh how I wish she was! Both the Queen and Princess could use an ego smack. Not like they're the only royal whores though, all three of the princes and even the king are speculated to be bed hopping, with the eldest brother being rumored to like pretty boys... And the drama doesn't just stop with the royals. Nope. Nearly all the Nobles, Knights, Scholars have there fingers dipped in scandalous things like murder and even at a more disturbing stretch incest.

I smooth out the duvet and move on to the more menial tasks of straightening up books and curtains, it smells so much like him no matter where in the room I go. I imagine what it must be like to sleep in a bed so grand or stand out on the balcony and see out onto the beautiful landscape, it must be a wonderful life, in fact I dream about it all the time. Long gowns in all colours, curly ringlets that smell like citrus and spice, soft shoes that are comfortable to walk in and a bed covered in silk that sleeps like a dream, sometimes the dreams are so vivid that I feel like I'm there.

I turn to face the door still stuck in my imaginary life that I hadn't noticed the prince enter until he was only a few feet away and even then I smelt him before I saw him. his scent danced up into my nose like a inviting cashmere scarf as I snapped back into reality. He stood only three foot away from me in all his stupendous glory looking as handsome and authoritative as ever. His golden blond hair always managed to catch the sun in such away that he always looked like the rays shone brighter on him. He wore a simple flannel shirt loose enough to allow me a small glance at his sculpted lean muscles which tensed underneath his sun kissed skin. His radiance is carried all over him especially to his eyes which are the most beautiful and rarest thing I have ever seen. They are a pale shade of violet and always seem to have a special kind of sparkle in them, set in thick blond lashes. They're was never any question to why he was always at the height of womans affection, because he's a bad-boy with the face and body of an avenging angel. Even I can't help but gawk a little bit.

At this moment though he looks temperamental and is probably about to kick us all out in an overly aggressive manner. One time I heard he physically threw a lady in waiting out of his quarters because she was taking too long to leave. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought of one of those snobby ladies in waiting being thrown out on too her butt after thinking she'd be the one he'd fall for. I don't think there ever will be a woman this man will love...

"Everybody out" he barked as the maids began to scramble over each other to get to the door, I was right. I walked calmly over to the door trying not to laugh at the maid who fell over but instead of getting up like a normal person, crawled away. Jeesh! he's in a bad mood, its written all over his tensed up posture. I felt a hand on my arm and I jumped a little. I look up with huge wide eyes at my assailant, I'm about to be the second woman to be physically hauled out of there for taking a second and a half too long.

"Not you" he said way more softer than he'd just barked at us. I can only hope this isn't going to be a repeat of last time... When he kissed me if he was to do that again after my dreams I'd probably explode. I have to calm down though. He was drunk and probably doesn't remember it was me he kissed, he hasn't acted out of the normal with me, I can take some solace in that and our relationship is a little different from that of master and slave. We have talks and he'll make a joke and I'll laugh. He knows my name and calls me by it and he'll smile at me but that's it. Hardly a reason for all the other maids to be jealous about.

"My lord...? Is there anything you need?" I ask in my best serving voice, that way I can't be punished for insolence or aggressively raising my voice to a member of the royal family, lame charges but a charge non the less.

He closed the door behind the last maid shielding us from the vision of the lingering rest, my stomach flipped... you can hear through these doors if you press your ear hard enough, so a closed door isn't exactly the comforting privacy the royal family think it is. My heart is beating really fast I'm afraid he'll hear.

"Yeah, draw me a bath...please" he said as he tore of his flannel shirt. My eyes became as wide as diner plates and my cheeks became as red as the silken sheets I'd just made his bed with. I could see every precise detail of the beautiful ink images tattooed to his back, hours upon hours must have been spent carefully shaping the details. I wanted to get a closer look; to trace my fingers along the lines but I think that would almost certainly be crossing the line. I stand there for a short moment allowing my eyes to trace what I won't let my fingers. he turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised, ooh geez he caught me mid stare. I try to keep my gaze for a second but fail and look to the floor.

"Oils!" I say a little too enthusiastically "What oils would your highness prefer?" woo hoo good cover!

For a small second I thought I could see the corners of his mouth twitching, before he straitened his face.

"What ever you think smells good" he replied over his shoulder. Quickly I turned on my heels and exited the room with just enough pace not to be running. The bath in the palace always takes my breath away, a beautiful lavish marble tub big enough for at least six men to wash with space, a huge wooden cabinet that lined a whole wall with nothing inside except soft bath towels and perfumed lotions and bath oils. One large hand painted mural of a happy grassy meadow bursting with flowers, butterflies and small animals on the other wall. The image of the manly prince demanding such a painting makes me giggle and dose so till I find my fingers wrapped around a golden rope. I pull it once for hot water and watch in awe as steaming water falls from the ceiling in a cascade of sapphire blue and fills the tub in a matter of minuets.

"Oils!" I remember as I walk to the cherub carved doors and open them slowly, even though I know the thing is bolted to the wall I always fear it falling on me and crushing the air out of my chest. Every vial has been blown, coloured and painted by a skilled craftsman,The whole array of bottles makes rainbows look bleak. Each bottle as a small label on it which reads the scent in curly writing, which rare to those not high born and practically un heard of among us servers, I can read.

What smells good? Hmm... When I think of the prince his scent is one of the things that stands out to me the most, so I can't mess up. I gently finger each bottle and stop on one labeled "yilang yilang" Smelling it I put it back, as beautiful a scent as it was it was far too feminine, so I look again stopping on one with the label "sandlewood" popping of the top I take a small sniff and recognise it as his scent. I add half the vial to the water and make a small note to add it to the list of things needed for the prince, just as he entered wearing nothing but a thin robe.

Turning away so fast i could have given myself a cramp, I head to put the vial back in its wooden home. He's so beautiful that if I look for too long I'll lose minutes just gazing. I take just a second longer to compose myself and turn in a very professional manner, which flew right out the window when I saw his bare back. No proper lady should comment on what I saw, so I won't. However I will say I could have fainted from shock. Not only did my cheeks turn red but I could feel my entire face prickling and a little zest of excitement to.

"Will that be all, sire" I try to force out in a straight as possible manner.

"Hmm? Oh, can you wait round a bit I might need somethin' else" he said as he placed a warm cloth over his eyes and leaned his head back. I wish I wasn't so attracted to him I really do but even his collar bone draws my eyes and a stare for a short time, I feel a little to excited by the untainted view of him.

"Of coarse, were shall I wait" I say not nearly as serventy as I would have liked.

"In here's is fine" he replied his head lolling back. How can he be so relaxed and calm when there is another person in the room? I'm barley holding it together from and he's Perfectly at ease. shuffling uncomfortably from one foot to another I begin to pray for him to ask something of me so I don't have to be so awkwardly slumped in the corner. I catch a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye and I feel a little more calm, if there is anyone in this palace who would want to cause me harm, this isn't them.

"Will you get my back?" He asked removing the towel his face. Why he bothered asking I don't know it wasn't like I'd refuse, no matter how much I wanted to, and not all of me did. Rolling up my sleeves I walked cautiously over to the tub, I'd have to kneel considering the bath is set in the ground. Oh no! I'm going to have to touch him! I'm beginning to panic, I reach out a shaky hand and begin to clean.

This is awful! My throat is so dry from nerves and I think he may be able to feel the tension in my hand. I've never touched a mans bare body before and I'm not entirely sure I like it! I just want to sink into the floor and hide my obvious shame forever. Yet when I touch his skin I feel a little less shy.

"Could you get lower?" My heart stopped beating in my chest and began to bang in my throat. Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I ran the cloth lower down his back to the point that I could feel the heat of his shoulder on my chin, the water lapping at the hem of my rolled up sleeves. I was so very close to him, his skin was grazing mine, I felt a hot rush run through my body. I wish I could be this close to him forever.

Without any warning he turned his head and his lips met mine. Again. I had no time to react I was so surprised the hand I was using to lean on slipped and I took a duck dive into the bath tub.

Emerging from the water for air, I wiped my now soaked hair out of my face to revel the laughing prince.

"This isn't funny" I blurted out before I realized who I was talking too. Quickly I covered my mouth with my hands and stood in the bath wide eyed. He looked at me. Oh no! I'm gonna get punished. I closed my eyes as I saw him approaching me. If he slaps me I'm going to probably faint and drown in the bath tub. I waited for impact but instead I felt his hand on my face soft and gentle.

"There's something about you that makes me want to be around you" he whispered. I'm speechless... All that could be heard was the gentle splash of water as he moved my hair out of my face. This can't be real... Can it? This beautiful hero of a man, a prince saying he wants to be around me? What's going on? Maybe I hit my head when I fell in. I don't know but what I do know is this touching I like. I allowed my face to sink into his hand and enjoy my injury induced dream for a short time at least.

"Prince..." He placed his forehead on mine and looked down into the cloudy water before he mumbled something that I couldn't quiet understand, I'm not entirely convinced it was our native tongue.

"you need to take of your dress" he said suddenly causing me to recoil away from the touch I was enjoying so much.

"What? M...My...Lord?" I stammered as I used my arms to cover up my breasts. His mouth twitched and he let out a cheeky boyish giggle before her gazed on me with such a happy warming smile that I wanted to cry.

"You'll get sick, it needs to dry in front of the fire" he replied. Makes sense actually, in this cold weather it would be easy to get sick if you're not wrapped warmly enough. But I can't be naked in front of a man who isn't my husband. Sheepishly I looked down and weighed my options, develop a ailment or show some skin for a short while. Ailment. NO! I have to do this it is literally for my own good health.

"Here" I say as a shyly hand him my dress taking extra caution not to show absolutely anymore skin than I have to even though a little part of me wanted to let him see more.

"That's a beautiful locket" his statement made me jump. I'd forgotten about it completely and now my greatest treasure is exposed for the prince to see. Now what do I do?

"Thank you, sire" I say hoping he doesn't pry the matter any further. To my luck and gratitude he didn't maybe he just sensed I didn't want to talk about it. I love this locket but to be honest I don't know a thing about it other then when I woke up it was all I had. My name is engraved in the gold on the front and a lily on the back with the words "Retcha De'nade" written on the inside. Its doesn't give me any insight into the past I can't remember or a family I can't recall, only my name.

I watched as his hand reached out for me and I could feel my body seize up. I'm naked, he's naked and my dreams are whirling in my head no matter how hard I'm fighting to keep the graphic imagery out.

"Are you scared of me Xiao?" His question took me by surprise. No. He had scared me a little last week when he had drunken kissed me but all in all I don't fear him in the slightest. I wonder we're that question came from? So I ask him.

"Earlier when I touched your arm you jumped about a foot in the air, when I kissed you before you fell into the water. As funny as all that was" he trailed off for a moment and looked behind me to the Muriel. "And last week you ran" he said finally bringing his attention back to me.

"You're a prince" is all I say. Its all I need to say, no I'm not afraid of him what I'm afraid of is being punished so I lose my job and have no were to go and I'm also terrified of not being able to be around him, I know I've been avoiding him a little but it isn't the same as knowing he won't be around anymore.

"Does that matter?" He asked softly. How can people spread rumors that he is a monster? Not once has he physically assaulted me in a way that would hurt me, nor raised his voice. He always uses please and thank you and flashes his handsome boyish smile.

"If I may be bold... Why do you care?" I say. My heart is beating so fast and I can feel the heat of his breath on my face. He's so near me that if a reached out just a little I could touch the skin I've been dreaming about. I wouldn't mind if he kissed me again either.

"Be mine" he said suddenly, I nearly fell into the water again. Is he serious right now? Or did I hit my head and am really dreaming right now? Be mine he says in complete seriousness. He's a joker he loves to tease and as much a I want it to be true... He's the most desirable man in the kingdom, he hasn't once shown affection to a single woman... Maybe I'm confusing the whole be mine thing. Maybe all he means is personal maid. That's right I'm just over thinking it. I feel my stomach drop at that thought followed by a sadness that I can't explain, tears fill my eyes as I look at him. Why does he have to be so cruel?

"As your personal maid I'll be available round the clock for you sire and wi..." His lips covered mine. I wanted this kiss, I could feel how much I did I could also feel how much my body was craving his.

"Don't cry" he whispered wiping tears from my eyes. "Maids I have" he held me close to him, I could feel his flesh on my flesh, smell the scent of the water around us and see his purple outer worldly eyes peering into mine. "A woman I desire" he whispered as he kissed my neck, cheek and then my lips. His kiss was passionate that I couldn't help but kiss back .I found my fingers running through his hair, so soft and thick that I felt safe and calm at its touch. My eyes were jarred open when my fingertips touched his neck without the feel of hair between. Something inside me panicked when My princes hair was blond and not black... The feeling of his hands on my face reminded me that I was safe with this man and so did the feeling swirling in my stomach.

Yet that black hair bugs me somewhere deep inside my head..Maybe in the part of me I don't remember there was a man with the black hair that reoccurs in my dreams, a faceless and nameless man that i may have loved. But that is nothing more than speculation., I wasn't going to be among the living much longer when the guard found me and brought me here with nothing but bloodied cloths and a locket that I'd concealed within my own hair .All I know about myself is what that locket has told me and that is simply my name. When all is said and done that part of me is gone, nobody as come to claim me so maybe whoever is in my past is gone too. So I vow to live in the moment and what I know in this moment is that I want to be this mans woman.

"My lord... I want to be yours"

"Call me Ning..."

okay. But only when were are alone otherwise I may loose you.

But still I cant help but wonder who does that black hair belong too ..?


End file.
